


The Power of Thor...

by NeoCortex



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone is mentioned but only a few actually show up in the fic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Thor...

               The house was empty. Everyone was out in the yard playing with the kids, Clint had invited them all back to the farm house for the fourth of July and right now it was mid-day.

The whole team was there and looking around the house it was easy to tell who the team consisted of in this manner. Steve’s shield was leaning against the wall by the door. Tony’s and Rhodey’s helmets sat on the kitchen table, Clint had his bow and arrow locked in the case behind the couch with Nat’s gear too. Sam’s pack- which Tony had fixed a while back- was sitting with Cap’s shield by the door and Wanda’s red coat hung on the peg with Bruce’s jacket on the other side of the door. Even Thor was here to celebrate, his hammer resting on the coffee table as no one had yet been able to move it- a game they’d been playing since he’d set it there on their arrival.

But as was stated before, the house was empty. Save for one solitary team member. Natasha had gone back into the house to get more beers for everyone when she stopped in the living room on her way back out. Beer case in one hand she stood there looking at Mjolnir as it sat there in all its magnificent glory.

Once again everyone had taken multiple chances at lifting the hammer-more like attempting as no one but Thor could. Well… and Vision. But for some odd reason he was an anomaly.

Hell even Clint had taken a joking turn at it this time.

But again, no one could lift the hammer. The only person who hadn’t taken a turn was Natasha herself. For in her heart she knew the answer to that question. No way in hell was she worthy of such an honor as Mjolnir.

So at the time she hadn’t bothered.

But why not now? Why not give it a try? No one was around to see it. No one could laugh if she couldn’t. No would know if she could or couldn’t. And she herself would know for sure, once and for all…

Walking warily over to the table- her senses trained on all things around her to ensure she was indeed alone- she reached shakily for the hammer.

A few inches from the leather her fingers froze and she pulled her hand back a bit, curling the digits into a fist. She swallowed a lump in her throat and let out a slow breath as she extended her fingers once more.

The air around her suddenly felt heavy and she could feel her heart begin to race. Her breath quickened as her fingers folded around the leather wrapped handle. She expected to find the leather cool to the touch but instead it was warm. Warm like a midsummer heat settling into your bones as you step out of a near cold air conditioned house.

She shifted her grip slightly and nearly gasped when she felt- and heard- the hammer shift on the table in her grip.

“No way…” Her voice was shaky and scared.

Tightening her grip she pulled up on the Hammer slightly and was shocked beyond belief when it came off the table with ease. A trembling breath and wide eyes stared at the hammer in her hand.

“Holy shit!” Her voice was barely a breath as she stared in shock.

She was holding Mjolnir…

Natasha could suddenly hear someone coming up the front porch steps so she put the hammer back down- careful to make sure that it was exactly where it was in the first place and leaned across the table as Clint walked in the door.

“Nat, what’s taking so long?”

“Just grabbing the koozie Mega Runt made for me.” She held up a bright pink bedazzled bottle shaped beer koozie for Clint to see. “I figure since she made it I’d use it.”

“She would be heartbroken if you didn’t,” Clint replied solemnly with a glint of amusement in his eyes. “Well come on.”

“Right behind you, Clint.” Nat nodded as she moved as if to follow him back out. Once he disappeared back out the door she gave one last wary glance to the hammer and dashed back out with beer and koozie in hand.

            Far away in a place known as Asgard, the Gate Keeper to the Rainbow Bridge watched over all the realms with a discerning eye.

A grin came over his lips as he watched a red haired woman upon the Midgardian home world test herself at the handle of Mjolnir.

When she practically ran from the hammer a chuckle rumbled up from his chest, “What an interesting development.”


End file.
